Surprises
by Kary G
Summary: What happened when I cild is abuse by his parents? now is up to Sydney and the rangers to find out, Sydney revealed a dark secret..
1. Chapter 1

Surprises 

By: Kary G.

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

_**Author's note:**_ After all this weeks I finished the story, I hope you like it, thank you for the people that send their reviews and like always thank you so much for the help texasrangergirl and Pace Fan, before you start to read this first chapter..don´t forget to check texasrangergirl stories and also Pace Fan's...I love them, (and sorry for my English, sometimes I forget to add a letter to a word) Countrygirl09 I hope the scene from the funeral helped a little, now enjoy!

It was a very quiet night in Dallas it was getting colder as the moon shinned in the sky. The wind was the only sound as it moved the branches of the trees making shadows on the windows. Sydney walked from the bedroom to the hall and stopped in front of her daughter, Sienna's, bedroom. As she watched her beautiful daughter sleep her mind flashed back to a few years ago when Ramon Ortega kidnapped her once again but this time along with Erika and Alex. Ramon made Syd believe that Sienna was dead thank God she wasn't dead. She shook her head not wanting to even think about if Sienna wasn't alive and well. That wasn't the only thing bothering the ranger Cabral had killed Sienna's best friend.

**Flashback**

The Gage's stood at the funeral watching the coffin go underground the coffin that Lucy was put in. Sydney looked all around trying to hard not to shed a tear. All she saw was graves and more graves all around her. Sydney felt so guilty about this but she also felt fear and sadness. Fear of how she could help Sienna get through this very difficult for all of them. Gage placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and gently squeezed it to make her come back to reality. Sydney looked up at her husband and he made motions it was time to go. As they walked back to the car both of them turned around and saw their daughter still watching the coffin tears rolled down her cheeks. Gage went over and lifted her up and held her in his arms. "Come on sweetie. Time to go home." Sienna didn't say a word just a nod of her head.

**End of flashback**

Sydney couldn't erase that day off of her mind, she was lost in her thoughts that she did not noticed Gage behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Syd, what are you doing up? Do you know what time is it hon, is 3 o'clock in the morning" Gage said putting his arm around her waist, she placed her hands on top of his and leaned back on his chest, Sydney closed the door walking downstairs, her husband behind her. She entered the kitchen went to the fridge and took the juice out and pour it in a glass.

**Not to far from the Gage's **

A woman about her 30s held a baby boy about 5 months-old in her arms with a blue blanket, with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and her son in the other, she was tired she knew it was the best thing, she was determined to do it and she knew if she didn't do what she was going to do the baby could die in her care, she climbed a few steps and place her son on the floor and ring the bell after that she ran off and the baby knowing he was alone started to cry.

Sydney hearing the bell she stood up and turned around looking at Gage. "Did you hear that?" Sydney said

"Yes" Gage said opening the door, "Oh my god" Sydney bend down quickly and took the baby that was on a basket inside the house closing the door, the woman walked out of the shadows and with tears in her eyes, she went back home, she felt relief of getting rid of her baby but she also felt guilty.

The baby was starting to fuss, Sydney rocked him back and forth until he fall asleep in the arms of the petite ranger, Gage took the blanket that was on the basket "Matthew, so your name is Matthew uh" Gage said to the baby and caressed with his fingers his tiny face. "Gage what is that?" Sydney said pointing to a paper that was on the basket, Gage took it and started to read it _"I know that you are good people that is why I decided to let you Matthew in your care, believe me is for the best"._

"That's it?" Sydney asked to her partner "No name, address, telephone or something"

"No shorty I'm afraid not" Gage looked at his wife who was falling asleep, he took one of her hands and squeeze it "come on honey, is time to sleep" Gage told her helping her to get up and taking the baby in one arm and with the other embrace his wife, Sydney entered to their bedroom and laid down and the bed within seconds she was asleep, Gage stood on the door and smiled to her, he then walked to the nursery,_ "thank god we didn´t changed anything" _he thought Gage placed Matthew in the crib and close the door, he then joined his wife, she curled up in a ball resting her head on his chest he automatically pulled her closer to him and fall asleep.

Sydney yawed and opened her eyes as the light from the sun was shinning in their bedroom. She looked over at her sleeping partner and husband. She smiled at him remembering all the days they were undercover. She thought back to the most important day of her life when she helped Gage when he temporally lost his hearing. Even though he yelled at her once but right after he apologized to her she never let that stop her from helping him. After he had the surgery she stayed right beside him sitting in a chair. Her fingers running through his hair, she knew the surgery was a 50/50 chance. She knew she had to tell him her feelings. So, while he was deep sleep she told him or was he really?

**Flashback**

"You know Gage, there's some things, I wish I would have told you...I love your voice, I just love the sound of your voice and every morning when I wake up I can't wait to hear it and every night when I go to sleep I wish you were there...I can't believe I never told you that I can't believe..." Sydney said looking at his socks "the big holes you have in your socks" Gage started to move his head and with a sleepy voice he said to her "this are my favorite socks Syd, what are you talking about?" Sydney move his head looking at him not believing what she was hearing.

"Did you hear me?" Sydney said looking at her partner "Loud and clear" he answer, she stood up form her chair "Oh my god, you can hear" she said embracing him, her hands moving around his neck and laughing "Is good to hear your voice" Gage said returning her the embrace, she broke the embrace too look at his face "I can't believe it, you can hear me, you can hear me, I've go to tell... Walker, Walker he can hear, Gage can hear" she then came back to where Gage was and that is when her words hit her head "Hey, hey wait a minute, How...How long have you been hearing...I mean, Did you hear" Gage just smiled and looked at her, she started to fire question to him but was interrupted by her boss Walker, Trivette and Alex who were now on the room greeting the junior ranger. Trivette embrace his friend meanwhile Sydney was asking the same questions "Gage, How. How long?", Trivette looked at Gage.

"Remember Gage you owe me money" Trivette said teasing his friend.

"What? What?" Gage said pretending not to hear what Trivette was saying, Walker looked at Trivette "OH he can't hear you now" they all started to laugh.

"Gage, How long like Did you just came out of thing or..." Gage looked at her

"Not long Syd, why, why do you ask?"

**End of flashback**

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her husband lips in top of hers.

"Good morning honey" Sydney said to Gage

"Good morning shorty...we need to talk to Walker about..." but he couldn´t finish what she was saying, Matthew was crying, Sienna opened the door and climbed to where their parents were.

"Hi sweetie" Sydney said kissing Sienna's cheek the 8 year-old looked at her mom "I don´t remember having another brother or sister" her innocent and sweet voice said.

"Let's go downstairs to eat breakfast and then we'll tell you everything ok" Gage said lifting her daughter and going downstairs, Sydney stay behind and went to the nursery to feed Matthew.

Walker's ranch 

The sunbeams passed through the window giving more light to the dark that was on their room, Walker looked at the clock that was on the cabinet, he sighed knowing it was time to wake up, he looked at the person next to him, he smiled at her passing his hand through her soft and blonde hair, she felt his hand and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Good morning cowboy" Alex greeted her husband "coffee?" she asked, Walker nodded his head, she threw the covers and headed downstairs to where his wife was, he stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at the door in front of him, he smiled knowing his little angel was still asleep and continued to walk.

Sienna looked at Matthew who was smiling and laughing with her. Sydney with a cup of coffee in hand looked at her daughter playing with the baby, she didn't want to admit but she was starting to love Matthew, she knew it was going to be a problem, Gage from the kitchen looked at his wife lost in her thoughts _"What exactly is running through her mind?" _he thought, he stood up and went to where his wife was.

"Syd, Are you..." Gage couldn't finish his question, Matthew started to cry desperately, Sydney turned to Gage giving him her cup and hurried to where Matthew was with Sienna.

"What happened?" Sydney asked to her daughter.

"I don't know mom, when I touched his stomach to tickle him he just started to cry" Sydney lift his little shirt and saw marks on his soft skin...the marks were still fresh but why didn't she saw those marks in the morning...and Why Matthew didn't give her a sign that something was wrong?.

"Oh my god, Gage! We have to take Matthew to the hospital now!" Gage who was in the kitchen was now next to Sydney watching the marks, Sydney lift him up in her arms and together they headed to St.Matthew´s.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprises 

By: Kary G.

Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

The smell of coffee, eggs and bacon filled the entire house, she was in her dream away from reality until that smell came through her nose, she sat on the bed rubbing her eyes and started to follow that delicious and fresh smell.

"Good morning angel, Shouldn't you be still asleep?" Walker asked to his daughter.

"Yes I should, but the smell of breakfast woke me up" Angela said walking to where Walker was, she sat on her father's lap and lean against his chest closing her eyes, Alex approached to where her husband and daughter were, placing a plate in front of him.

"What about me?" Angela opened her eyes, looking at her mother.

"Wait just a minute" Alex went back and brought a plate, "I wonder where's Jimmy or Gage?" Alex said thinking back on those days when Jimmy went to pock up his new car "the purpster" leaving his food at CD's but in less than 2 seconds came back and took the food with him. The sound of the phone make her come back to where she was, she hurried to pick up the phone but Walker stop her "I´ll get it" Walker said placing her daughter in other chair.

"Walker" the senior ranger said waiting to receive an answer from the other end of the line.

"All right Gage, I´m on my way" Walker said hunging up the phone.

"Is Sydney and Sienna all right? What happened to them?" Alex started to fire questions to her husband only to be calm down by Walker.

"No Alex, they are fine...although Gage didn´t say what he was doing on St.Matthew´s, but I am going to find out"

"We are going with you too" Alex said taking Angela's hand and following Walker to the truck.

**At the Hospital**

An impatient Sydney started to walk in circles, she was sick and tired of waiting she went to the nurse station and started to asking all this questions scaring and irritating the nurse at the same time

"Do you know anything about the baby that was brought about 30 minutes ago?"

"Not right now, but I promise that a doctor is going to be with you and explained the situation to you"

"Situation? What do you mean situation" Sydney suddenly stop feeling Gage's warm and strong hand on her shoulder, he bend his head to her ear and whisper to her "he is going to be ok" as soon as he finished to said that a doctor was already walking to where the junior ranger's were.

"Are you the parents of ...Matthew?" the doctor asked looking at all the papers in his hand.

"Well I—We" Sydney stammered, Gage looking at Sydney´s reaction he answer for her "sort of?" the doctor with a puzzled look in his face looked at the rangers "sort of?" Sydney knew the doctor was not going to give them any information if they were not the real parents, Sydney took his badge "Ranger Business" the doctor clear his throat "Good afternoon rangers, I´m doctor O´Brien" Sydney without wasting any time asked for Matthew's condition.

"I´m Ranger Cooke and this is my partner Ranger Gage, How is Matthew?"

"Well Ranger Cooke we applied to him some ointment to stop the itchiness, he is now sleeping, there is nothing to worry about"

"Oh thank god" Sydney sighed happy to hear that.

"What exactly were those marks on his stomach?" Gage questioned the doctor.

"The marks on his stomach and back also were burns" Dr. O´Brien said to them.

"Burns?" Sydney said not believing what she was hearing, she looked at Gage and then at the doctor but in that moment his beeper started to sound "Excuse me rangers, I will call you in a couple of minutes so you can see Matthew"

"Thank you" Sydney said looking at the doctor dissapear of the hall. The door swung open and Walker, Alex along with Angela went to ask the reason the Gage's were there.

"What happened?" Walker asked to the rangers.

"Well..." Sydney begin "about 2:00 in the morning, I heard the bell so Gage came with me to see who was at the door, as I opened the door I saw this baby of 5-months-old in a basket wrapped with a blue blanket and with this note" handing the note to Walker.

"Do you have any idea..." Walker said only to be cut off by Sydney.

"Who's the mother? Not a clue" Sydney said looking at her daughter playing with Angela, all the rangers attention turned to Dr. O´Brien who approach to the ranger letting them know they could see Matthew.

Sydney and Gage entered to a beautiful room with baby-blue walls and lots of toys along with paints on the walls of numbers and different things, they kept walking not putting attention to the toys on the floor nor the paints, finally they saw Matthew on the crib, Matthew noticing he was on a different place started to fuss.

"You're ok, come on, come on" Sydney said to Matthew lifting him from the crib into her warm arms, Gage kept staring at his wife and inmediately knew what was on his wife mind, he had to talk to her, trying to make her understand that Matthew was not going to be able to stay with them as soon as the baby were out of the hospital they had to call child services but the question that was bothering Gage every minute was _"Is Sydney going to be able to let go of Matthew or she's going to fight?" _

"Sydney, Gage" their boss voice took the attention of the junior rangers "Trivette call he needs our help" they nodded their heads. Sydney placed Matthew on his crib.

"Gage, What about Sienna?" Sydney asked forgetting for a moment that Alex was outside with the girls.

"Shorty, Alex is here, she'll take care of Angela and Sienna"

"You're right, why don´t you call her if I leave Matthew, he is going to fuss again" Gage walked out of the room, in seconds Alex along with the girls were on the room playing with Matthew.

"What happened?" Gage asked to Trivette helping Sydney to get out of the car.

"Some neighbors reported a fight between a couple, the husband is on his way to the hospital" showing the pictures of the man to his friends "his name is David Brown"

"Ouch, what about the woman?" Sydney asked still looking at the picture analyzing the bruises on the male's eyes.

"She gave us the slip, but I found her ID...Jessica Brown"

"Any idea where we can find her?" Gage asked as Walker approached to where his friends were.

"Yes he´s going to St. Matthew's" Trivette answer Gage's question.

"Sydney, Gage go to the hospital and see what you can´t find out about Mrs. Brown in the meantime Trivette and I will search the area" The Gage's nodded their heads as they climbed to their car and headed towards the hospital.

**St. Matthew's Hospital**

"Good afternoon, I´m Ranger Cooke and this is my partner Ranger Gage"

"Good afternoon Rangers what can I do for you?" the nurse greeted them.

"We are looking for Mr. Brown...David Brown" Sydney read the name holding the paper in her hands showing it to the nurse.

The nurse type a few kids on the keyboard "He´s in room 210"

"Thank you" Sydney said to the nurse, the Gage's entered to the elevator waited for a few seconds, the bell of the elevator rang and the elevator doors open. They walked through the big hall looking for the room. "Found it" Gage said to his wife, he knocked slowly on the door.

"Come on in" the person inside the room said, Gage opened the door and identify themselves as Texas Rangers.

"Good afternoon Mr.Brown some neighbors report a fight between you and your wife, can you tell us more about it" Gage said firmly to the man who was rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I came home from work and I saw my wife on the kitchen drinking, we have a son and uh I went upstairs to his room but he wasn´t there I ran down the stairs and asked her where he was and she just said that she got tired of him and dump him in some place, we started to fight and I was going to call the police but then she called me...and I turned around and everything went black that´s all I can remember right now" David finished his side of the story, Sydney looked at the man "About your son, what´s his name and How old is he?"

"His name is Matthew Brown and his 5 months-old" Sydney turned to see Gage, David saw the reaction of the petite´s ranger "Is something wrong Ranger Cooke?"

"Your son was left at our doorstep last night. We saw this morning that he had burns on his stomach he is also at this hospital. The doctor said he would be okay. Do you think your wife could…" Sydney began but David cut in.

"Burn Matthew? Of course who else could have done that. Matthew is going to be returned to my care right? My wife can't have him back not after what she did. I want to see him now." David began to get out of bed but Gage stopped him. "Relax Mr. Brown nobody is taking Matthew away from you. I promise. We will be right back ok?" As the two rangers walked out of the room they knew they needed to find Jessica and arrest her for what she did.

**A/N: Don´t fotget reviews, What do you all think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Surprises 

By: Kary G.

Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

"Mommy!" Sienna ran to her mother's arms. "Hello sweetie, are you having fun with Matthew?" Sienna shook her head.

"Hey Alex, How's he doing?" Sydney said grabbing Matthew from Alex's arms

"He´s doing great, I talked with Dr. O´Brien and he said that tomorrow morning he is going to be released from the hospital... Did you guys find anything about his parents?"

"Yes Alex we did" Gage answered the D.A´s question "but?"

"But I think Sydney wants Matthew to stay with us..." Alex looked at Sydney trying to avoid Alex's eyes.

"Sydney you know that you can´t be involved in this kind of situations"

"I know Alex is just—reminds me of... Never mind, is time to go home, I am going to talk with Dr. O´Brien and see if we can take Matthew today..." Gage looked at his wife "Sydney..."

"I know Francis...just a couple of days" giving him one of her looks.

**Mr. Brown Room**

"Jessica! Where are you exactly?" David held the phone in his hands and at the same time yelled to his wife.

"Calm down I´ll be there in a minute..."

"No I´ll see you tomorrow"

"Why? What´s the matter David?" Jessica asked surprised to hear David's tone of voice.

"What do you think is wrong? Two Texas Rangers are looking for you they were at the hospital asking questions. They took care of Matthew last night and found burns all over his body and you are the number one suspect to look for. They will be looking for you."

"What! Are you out of your mind, you have to take Matthew out of there and disappear with him"

"Just how can I do that when I stuck at this hospital? The rangers will be taking care of him for now. But don't worry they can't take him away from us. Being Texas Rangers they might be smart enough to find out that I'm abusing him as well. Then both of us end up in jail and they will be his new parents."

"NO! I won't let them take away my little boy"

"What are you going to do?" David asked to his wife trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"You'll see"

**The Gage's**

The sound of TV and laughter filled the house, loud shrieks were heard behind the doors, Gage followed the sound of laughter trying to figure out what was happening as he opened the door form the bathroom he spotted his wife playing with Matthew he chuckled looking at his wife all wet cover with water head to toes.

"Shorty, Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh" Sydney said keeping eyes on every move that Matthew was doing.

"Who is taking the bath you or the baby?"

"Ha Ha very funny, why don´t you help me"

"Ok, almost forgot to tell you, your daughter is asleep"

"Really?" Sydney laughed still playing with Matthew "Ha ha look at you!, you're all wrinkled" Gage took Matthew from his wife hands and went to their bedroom, as Gage open the door from his room the doorbell rang "Don´t worry Gage I´ll get it!" Sydney shout from the kitchen, Sydney opened the door and saw a woman standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for Ranger Cooke?" the woman said to Sydney

"Yes I am, what can I do for you?" the petite ranger asked.

"My name is Jessica Brown and I'm looking for my son Matthew" Sydney´s eyes grew big but immediately control her anger that was starting to rise with every minute in that moment Gage closed the door "Matthew's asleep" he said noticing the woman in the living room.

**A/N: What is going to happen?...keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Surprises 

By: Kary G.

Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

"Gage, this is Jessica Brown, Matthew's mother she came for his son but I told her I can´t give him back" Sydney stood from the sofa and walked towards Jessica and taking the handcuffs that were in a table along with the telephone "Jessica Brown you're under arrest.." Jessica avoid the handcuffs "Whoa, wait a minute Ranger Cooke you can´t arrest me...Why? ...for what?"

"Oh cut the crap you know why, you were abusing your son physically not to mention you left him here" Sydney snapped, Gage was now next to his wife.

"You are wrong Ranger Cooke. My husband… he is the one that abuses my kid. I don't want any trouble I just want my kid back is that so hard to understand?" Jessica was very upset at this point. I was tired that night and not feeling well not to mention I was upset. I didn't know what I was doing. I want my child back. I won't do it again that's a promise."

"Jessica, loving your son doesn't mean hitting him!"

"No Ranger Cooke you're wrong, you're wrong my husband he did it, he was the one who abuse of my little boy!" The woman was very upset at the point. "Look I want my kid back. Do you understand that. I didn't mean to leave him here, I was upset and tired and wasn't thinking can I please have my baby back. I won't do that again promise." 

"I am not buying that, what about you Gage" Sydney said with not a so sweet tone in her voice.

"Me neither" Gage said looking at the woman in front of her, the woman sighed looking at both ranger but specially to Sydney.

The woman didn't run she stood there in front of the two Texas Rangers. "I'm... well I'm going to be honest I'm okay was an alcoholic and every chance that I could I would buy a beers, wine even vodka but uh.. One day I was drunk and Matthew wouldn't stop crying and I hit him to make him shut up." 

"What else?" Sydney asked knowing that wasn´t the end of the story.

"The day after that, he was watching TV and he had a can of soda on the rug, which it was new.. he was so used to have a can with him to play...I lost it and kicked the can and the drink spill over the rug, when he saw me he tried to hide knowing I was going to hit him but this time was different, I burned him with a cigarette..."

"That would explain all the marks on his stomach and back" Gage explain

"That is right Ranger and every chance I got I would hit him with everything that I found, a shoe, a belt, that´s why I decided to left him here with you, I knew you were good people" The woman could not finished, Sydney could not believe what this woman was saying to them, this baby could've been her daughter thank god she was not like Matthew's mother.

Sydney was so upset at this point she began snapping at Jessica. "You call yourself a mother? No true mother who loves her child would ever do something like that. What nerve coming here to look for me then demand that I return Matthew to your care. Well, I'm not doing it. I'm not about to give your child back so you can get drunk again and hit him again."

"No that is not true Ranger Cooke and you know it" starting to cry.

"Isn't it?, you can cry all that you want with Ranger Gage but not with me...I am not returning Matthew to you again, I am not going to put him again in the same hell that he was before, Do you understand me?".

The woman was so mad at Sydney right now that she stood up and slammed her hands on the table and looked straight into Cooke's brown eyes. "Look Ranger I tried to be nice about this. I explained what happened but apparently you won't agree with me on this. Watch your back Ranger Cooke you will pay trust me you will pay." She turned and walked towards the door. Syd was going to handcuff her again but Jessica pushed the ranger into a wall sending her to the floor. Gage ran over to help his wife up and was ready to go after the woman but was stopped by his wife.

"Shoot!" Gage said in frustration "she came here and tell us what she did was wrong then she ran away and we don´t have evidence against her."

"Don´t worry we'll find her, call Walker he needs to know" 

"Before I call Walker..I need to have a word with you" Gage said to his wife he wanted to know why she was so obsessed with Matthew, he knew this boy was been abuse but in all their cases Syd was never involved emotionally now it was the time to confronted her about all this situation.

"Ok Gage, I'm listening" 

"I want you to answer me with the truth..Why are you so obsessed to stay with Matthew?" her eyes focused on the floor, those images were flooding back to her memory.

"Well..." Sydney started to tell her story trying desperately to fight the tears back.

A/N: What's her secret?..keep writing and thank you for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprises 

By: Kary G.

Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

"I was six years old when my mother passed away in a car accident. I remember the day like it was yesterday still fresh in my mind. She called the house and like always I answered the phone. I remember her last words she would ever say to me. _"I can't wait to get home so we can bake cookies and make dinner." _Tears formed in the petite ranger's eyes. I was so happy and was waiting for her to get home an hour passed and she still didn't come home. I was getting worried and thought maybe she stopped to pick up something at the store. Another hour passed and she still didn't come home. Now I was really worried about my mother. Then the phone rang I rushed to the phone hoping it was my mom but it wasn't it was a police officer telling me that my mom had been hit by a drunk driver the accident was so bad she didn't make it to the hospital." Syd took a deep breath and knew she had to tell Gage the whole story. To she continued. "My dad didn't believe what happened so the officer asked him to go to the hospital and identify his wife. My dad went and told me to stay at home I did what I was told. After my dad left he didn't return until late that night he had been drinking I could smell the stale alcohol on his clothes. He was in a fit of rage and started screaming at me for not having his dinner hot. He grabbed my hair and threw me hard into a wall. Then he began slapping me around and finally he smacked me in the eye. It turned black and blue and I couldn't hide it from anyone." She stopped once again, Gage couldn't believe his ears he stayed quiet as Syd began again. "The next day everyone at school starred at me and asked questions I could hear them whispering. But, I made up plenty of excuses. All the time it was new excuses, I fell ran, into a tree." The abuse out worse at home and my dad was drinking more taking everything out on me. For two months I lived in fear, so much in fear that I refused to tell anyone finally after my dad tried suffocating me one night with a pillow I realized I needed to tell someone what was going on. I finally told one of my teachers about the abuse." Syd was now crying harder she looked up at her husband. "That's why I need to find Jessica… she has to be arrested. I can't look at Matthew without seeing the fear in his eyes. Seeing him scared makes me remember the nightmares I went through with my dad."

She looked up to her husband feeling his hand on top of hers "We are going to find her, come here" embracing his wife, feeling the tears on his shirt he encourage her to let all the pain go and she did she kept sobbing in his husband chest until there was no tears left "It's ok" Gage said over and over again passing his hand through her hair.

The nurse knock at the door, after she received an answer she opened it up "Mr. Brown you have visit" the nurse open the door wide "I´ll leave you to alone"

"Thank you" the second woman said. After the door closed she turned to see David "Good afternoon I am Nina Woods from Child Services I heard about your case, Ranger Sydney Cooke filled me in"

"Yes that´s right my son is with Ranger Cooke...When can I have Matthew? Can I go now?"

"Take it easy Mr. Brown I promise your son will be with you tonight, I just wanted to let you know that he´s ok and right now I am gonna go with Ranger Cooke in other words you have nothing to worry about"

"Thank you so much" David said shaking hands with the woman.

Gage held Sydney in his arms, she was no longer crying she kept her arms around him not wanting to let go, after a few minutes she let go of him and looked at him "thank you" giving him a light kiss on the lips just as the phone started to ring.

"Gage"

"Gage, it's me Alex, Nina Wood form child services called me is time for Matthew to go with Mr. Brown"

"Oh...ok I´ll let Sydney know, Alex why don´t you and Walker come here" Alex hearing the concern on Gage's voice agreed "ok, I´ll see you in 10 minutes bye" hunging up the phone.

"Why did she say?" Sydney asked knowing already what was happening.

"Nina Woods from Child Services called her she's on her way to pick up Matthew"

"Oh well...I am going to bring Matthew here" she stopped feeling Gage's hands grabbing her arm "Are you ok?"

"Yes don´t worry" she walked to the nursery trying not to cry she took a deep breath, the doorbell rang, she walked in the nursery and lean against the crib caressing the little boy's face, Sienna rubbed her eyes and stood on the door watching her mom.

"Mom, where are you taking him?" watching Sydney taking him in her arms.

"A woman from child services is going to pick up Matthew, come here is time to say good-bye" Sydney sat on the floor with Matthew on her arms, Sienna lean and kissed Matthew forehead letting a tear rolled down her cheek "I´ll be in my room" Sydney´s eyes followed her daughter, she knew Sienna was hiding from her she didn´t want Sydney to see her cry, she looked at Matthew with a sad smile knowing that Sydney as a 6 year-old girl will go and hide to the bathroom or to her room so no one could see her cry.

Gage knocked slowly a the door Sydney turned around and saw her husband but he was no the only one Nina Woods along with Walker and Alex were there too.

"Hey" Alex said to Sydney trying to cheer her up.

"Hey" Sydney answer to Alex looking at the woman from child services, the woman nodded her head "Is time".

"I know..Gage" Sydney called him he helped his wife to stand up.

"Hey buddy, Can I see you for 2 seconds, come here, come here for 2 seconds" taking Matthew from Sydney´s arms "I want you to know that I will visit you everyday and I´ll always be with you, ok give me a hug, quick, quick...I love you so much" Matthew kept looking at him not understanding what was happening, he started to cry "Oh no, no you're not supposed to cry" Gage kissed his cheek, Nina Woods looked at Gage "Is time to go Ranger" Gage shook his head "ok be a good boy" and passed the baby to Sydney. she tried to put her toughness in her voice and tried to control the tears but she couldn´t with her voice breaking he took Matthew in her arms "Come here baby, come here...be a good with daddy ok please sweet baby" she brushed her lips against his forehead and between a sigh and a sob she gave Matthew to the child services lady "Ok".

"Mrs. Gage" Nina Woods said, "You can visit him any time you want he´s going to be ok"

"Can I ask you something?"Getting rid of the tear that was on the corner of her eye.

"Whatever you want" Nina said to Sydney

"What would happen if Matthew is abused from his father...don´t get me wrong I know he is a good father but just in case..."

"If we find out that the boy is been abuse again the custody automatically will go to your hands, well I have to go" walking out of the Gage's home.

"Sydney?" Alex called her friend

"I´m ok don´t worry, Walker do you mind if I check Mr.Brown background?"

"Not at all but why do you ask?"

"I have a bad feeling that´s all"

David Brown sat on the sofa of his apartment he was more than happy not just because he was out of the hospital but because he was going to see Matthew again, he was lost in his thoughts until the doorbell rang, he opened the door and saw Nina Woods with Matthew on her arms, his mind was on another planet he took Matthew pretending to cry.

"I missed you so much" David said hugging his son and kissing him, Matthew started to cry, Nina Woods saw this as a normal thing and left from the apartment not realizing that once the door was closed the same hell that the boy was put through was going to come back.

"Jessica, come on out" David said to his wife.

Matthew's eyes was filled with fear as Jessica came closer to her son he began crying and she came closer and closer. "You have been a very bad boy, Matthew. It's time you were taught a lesson." She smiled another evil smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprises 

By: Kary G.

Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.**

3 weeks later

Sydney slammed the phone on the receiver this was the 50th time that she called to David Brown's house and no one answer she was starting to get worry.

"Shoot!" Sydney said in frustration.

"What´s wrong?" Trivette asked to the petite ranger.

"I've been calling David Brown from the last 2 weeks and no one answer the damn phone" Walker and Gage entered to Company B. Gage looked at his wife gestures "Anything?"

"No, I think I am going to go to pay a visit to Mr.Brown, Gage are you coming?" walking out of the room.

"Sydney wait" Walker told her "Do you have David's background?"

"Yes I checked it already and there's nothing wrong, he´s clean"

"Check again" the four rangers move to her desk Gage stay behind his wife chair, Sydney hit a few buttons and David Brown's Info was on the screen, everybody looked close at the picture and at the information in front of them, something on the petite ranger's eyes caught her attention she move the mouse and hit the little tiny icon and different things started to show. "What the...?" Gage said looking at all the charges that David Brown had, the phone rang and Trivette went to answer it. "Oh god, Gage we need to find them" still looking at the screen. Trivette interrupt his friends.

"Sydney, Gage someone report a child abuse and the home address is where Matthew is with his dad" Sydney stood up from her chair and ran being followed by Gage and the 2 senior rangers. Sydney drove as fast as she could showing the making all the people on the road to move to the side. In less than 5 minutes they arrived to David's home Sydney got out of the car and approached slowly and knock on the door, there was no answer "Texas Rangers! Open up!" once again no one answer Sydney move and stood in front of the door kicking it so hard that the door went flying and smashed against the wall, with gun in hand Sydney moved to the different rooms a cry was heard from one of the rooms in particular, she opened the door and saw Matthew on his crib but instead of see a healthy baby just scared for all the shouts she saw Matthew covered with a bruise on his eyes and handcuffed to the crib "Gage!" Sydney yelled to her husband, she touch his forehead he was burning and crying at the same time "come on, you're ok" Sydney lift the baby in her arms and ran to the kitchen "Call an ambulance now!" she said desperate to her husband, Walker and Trivette join their junior rangers and were amazed to see the bad-shape of the little boy.

She held the baby close to her. "It's okay sweetie. I won't let her hurt you ever again. Shh… It's okay Matthew." Sydney stay in shock not knowing what to do, the sirens of the ambulance filled the streets, the paramedics took Matthew away from Sydney and rush him to the hospital. Walker took his cell phone and dialed his wife.

"Alex Walker"

"Alex go to the hospital, take Erika with you, Matthew is on his way in, he was abused again, we are going to find Jessica and arrest her, please hurry and stay with him all the time, How are the girls doing?"

"They're fine I´ll let them know what's going on, I´ll see you at the hospital, bye" Walker hung up his phone and hurried to the phone with Trivette connecting wires to the computer to see if Jessica called to trace the phone call.

Sydney stayed there watching the paramedics as soon as Matthew was no longer in her arms she kept her eyes looking at her lap and rubbing her hands several times, this was not happening.. A dream, that´s it! Maybe she was dreaming it was all in her mind she just wanted to wake up, until her cell phone rang that's when reality hit her she took the phone in her trembling hands and looked at her husband who was next to her.

"Hello, Ranger Cooke, How's Matthew?" Jessica's voice was heard at the other line.

"You are going to pay for this Jessica, you made this personal"

"_You are going to pay for this..._ I thought that was my line, anyway How am I going to pay for what I did...first of all you don´t have evidence against my husband so I´m sure that If you go with the Child Services lady, she might buy it but to be honest I took care of that already"

"Really...How?" the petite ranger said looking at the computer and writing the location on the paper Sydney walked to the car holding her cell phone against her ear being followed by Gage along with Walker and Trivette, in less than 5 minutes they found the location where Jessica was calling.

"Well Ranger, let´s just say that somebody broke into the house and took David away and beat him up so bad that he couldn´t protect Matthew, the person got away and you know the drill" Sydney hearing what Jessica was saying started to laugh. "What´s so funny?"

"The funny thing is that I do have evidence against you and I have your son with me and you are never going to see him again, I guarantee you that"

"What kind of evidence?"

"Oh come on Jessica, scared?"

"Me? Scared of you...no, come on Ranger there's got to be a reason for not telling me the kind of evidence that you have, maybe a surprise"

"Exactly I have a surprise for you" Sydney asked getting out of the car slowly and kicking the door, she pointed her gun to Jessica "Surprise!" Jessica ran towards the door, Sydney jumped to get her but Jessica kicked her, Sydney blocked the kick and return her kick, she felt her anger started to rise, she took her gun a pointed at Jessica ready to shoot. "Sydney don´t do this, she's going to jail, please honey give me the gun" Gage said to his wife, Sydney shook her head "I can´t she has to pay didn´t you see Matthew"

"Yes I did but Sydney you are not like your dad" Jessica started to laugh "Come on Ranger pulled the trigger after all you are the one who is going to be in big problems. DO IT!" Sydney throw the gun and manage to stand Jessica up and pushed her against the wall "Where's David, DAVID! The house is surrounded you can't escape" Sydney yelled until a shadow move in the hall, Gage pointed his gun and saw David with his hands on his head " Jessica and David Brown you two are under arrest for child abuse, You have the right to remain silent or to have an attorney present at the time of questioning. If you give up these rights be advised anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand your rights as I've explained them to you?" they nod their heads and walked with them to the police car.

"Let´s go to the hospital to see how Matthew is doing"

**At the Hospital**

As the four rangers were looking for Alex Cahill-Walker they finally found her with the girl and Gordon Cahill, her father.

"Sydney." Gordon greeted the female ranger as he shook hands with her.

"Gordon. What are you doing here? Alex? Something wrong?" She asked looking at the D.A. trying to find the right words.

"Dr. O'Brien told me the bruises are not bad though he is in a coma. He doesn't know when he will wake up could be tomorrow, next week, might even be a few months." Hearing this, the female rangers ran her hands through her hair he knees feeling weak as well as her face turning pale. Gage quickly helped her to a chair.

"Syd? Honey. He's going to be alright. You need to be strong? Understand me honey?" She didn't say a word. "Syd?" Gage began. Sydney took his hand squeezed it and shook her head.

"I understand Gage."

Gordon Cahill bent down to face the ranger. "Sydney he's going to be okay that's part of the reason I'm here the other is…" Sydney cut him off.

"Your taking Matthew away from me aren't you?" Tears formed in the ranger's eyes.

"No. Starting today you and Ranger Gage are the new parents of Matthew." Gordon had a big smile on his face.

Sydney stood up. "Really? No joke? I'm his mother now?" The ranger smiled as Gordon shook his head yes.

"That's wonderful mom." Sienna jumped up and down excited hugging her mom.

A few minutes later Dr. O'Brien walked in. "I have great news for ya'll Matthew just woke up from his coma you can go see him if you like. I want him to stay here until tomorrow then you can go home." The doctor smiled as the Gage's went into Matthew's room to see their new member of the family. Outside the doors Alex, Walker and Trivette watched their friends playing with Matthew and talking. They all had big smiles on their faces. "They look so happy. Everything worked out great." Trivette spoke up.

"Sure did." Agreed Walker. "They are happier now then they ever were." Walker took Alex by his side hugging her.

The End.

A/N: thank you for all your reviews, I am starting a new story called "Memories" and I'll be finish that story in a couple of weeks, maybe on December the story will be on and Texasrangergirl thank you for all your help.


End file.
